Nekaros
by Akaia Autumngold
Summary: Will sees a girl in town who has a daemon....he followes her,and findes out that Lyra's world is in danger,grave danger,from an angel who people only dare to whisper about,although his name is known by all-Nekaros.
1. Chapter I

Nakaros  
  
Chapter One: The Girl with the Daemon.  
  
  
  
Will walked down the wet tarmac road leading to the local market. There were puddles of slush left from the snow that had fallen heavily the previous day. His daemon, Kirjava, who had the form of a cat, skirted around them .Like all cats she hated to get her feet wet. Will picked her up and put her onto a low wall aside him where she could walk without getting her feet wet. Only 8 months had gone by since he had said goodbye to Lyra Silvertounge in the Botanic Garden, but so many things had changed that it seemed much longer. The 13-year-old old shook his head in disbelief when he thought of all that had happened. His mother was getting better day by day, and although she still sometimes got afraid, he was always there to help her, as was their mutual friend Mary Malone. Mary had actually been fined heavily for smashing up the equipment in the lab, but before she had to pay up a letter had been sent to her, saying that she didn't have to pay after all, and that the person who issued that command was now facing charges of misconduct.  
  
He wandered around the market, not particularly interested in what the triumphant shop owners were brandishing in front of him. A group of boys his age were playing football, (AN: Soccer to all you Americans) and they shouted at him, asking him to join them. He paused, undecided, but then hurried over to them.  
  
"Great!" shouted Dan enthusiastically. "Now we can play five-a-side!"  
  
As he walked over to them, he heard a loud crash of something tipping over, and a shout of 'stop, thief!' Interested, Will looked around. There was a loud commotion at the other side of the square. One stall, owned by an old man who was notorious for his hatred of children, seemed to have tipped over. Chocolate bars and apples fell on the floor. It's owner was brandishing his stick and was shouting angrily. Suddenly a girl with long (but not very long) brunette hair darted out from the chaos, and started running down a street. She clutched a chocolate bar in her hand triumphantly. Will stopped and stared. Surely he wasn't seeing what he thought he was seeing? A blood-red squirrel scampered along beside her, looking around to see where to escape the angry crowds and indignant owner. She looked over her shoulder to see the stall manager following her, so suddenly, with practiced ease, she turned round and fled into a dark alley. The old man ran a few paces more, then gave up, gasping and wheezing for breathe. "Kids these days!" he snorted. 'No respect!" then he shuffled back to his overturned stall.  
  
Will stood undecided at the mouth of the alleyway. There was something he had caught a glimpse of, something he hadn't seen for eight months, the rebel, cheeky Lyra. Kirjava looked at him. He looked at her. Then, they turned and ran through the alleyway.  
  
Up ahead he could see the dark outlines of two creatures resting behind a pile of boxes. A girl, and a bat. Whatever doubt had been in his mind quickly left. He knew that the mysterious brunette was from Lyra's world. Taking a deep breath, he walked up the alleyway.  
  
  
  
AN: Sorry for the first chapter being so short! I think the next one will be longer. 


	2. Chapter II

Disclaimer: Sorry, I forgot to add this in the last chapter! I do not own Lyra and Will, and I am not making any profit out of this story. I am just doing this for the hell of it, and I am not a ghost writer, the plot is entirely my own, and I only own Eve and Faernell, and also Nekaros. Oh yeah, I also own Vlamontemi..that idiot..~maybe I can kill her off soon..hm...~  
  
Nekaros  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
  
  
Lyra ran blindly down the passageway, her daemon Pantalaimon scurrying before her. Shouts and screams echoed down the corridor, girls' voices mingled with the teachers' voices. She could hear herself panting, and her chest felt tight. She got to the back door she was aiming for, heaved it open, the bolts screaming with rust, and then-she was out in the back street, the cool wind blowing on her face. But nothing was tranquil and peaceful. Soldiers cloaked in black and armed with bayonets and rifles were attacking the building. The soldiers, Lyra quickly realized, were some more of the dreaded attack troops of the new Pope's, that were nicknamed by Oxford people Mind-Benders. They had absolute control over the whole of Catholic countries, and the Kings and Queens were powerless against them. They had sprang into power six months ago, destroying completely buildings where 'heretics' were. A few hours ago the pupils and teachers of Saint Sophia had found out that they were among those people. At that moment, Lyra heard a voice shouting at her.  
  
"Oy! You girl! Come back here!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Phew!" said the girl to her daemon. " that was a close one, wasn't it?!"  
  
"You shouldn't have done that." nagged her daemon. "You weren't hungry, so why steal some chocolatl?"  
  
"Because it was fun!' she whispered back. "And because it was something to do.I'm just so bored stuck here! We've got no more chance of finding this Will Parry then flying in a Zeppelin next Saturday!"  
  
A few meters away, Will let out a very audible gasp. Instantly the girl sprang round, and her bat-daemon took the form of a wolf. For a moment they just stared at each other, then the girl asked, bristling: "Why were you spying on us?"  
  
"I didn't mean- I-well, it was an accident.." He said, his mind still reeling from what he had overheard.  
  
"What do you mean 'an accident'?" she asked, her eyes narrowed.  
  
'Feint..' Thought Kirjava to him. 'Throw her off until we can find out where she's come from and why she's looking for us.'  
  
Silently, he agreed with her. Then, out loud he said, making his voice tremble in fear, "Why-what is that thing? A wolf?"  
  
She glared at him. "My daemon. You won't know what they are. You en't got one, but we have. No-one has here. You know if you were in my Oxford or my Winchester-if there is one- then you'd be treated like a Vampyr, or worse!" it was said scornfully, and prideful. Will, however, felt his heart leap. That girl had the same accent as Lyra! A real, Oxford accent!  
  
"What do you mean, your Oxford?" he asked, keeping a tremor of excitement out of his voice.  
  
The girl opened her mouth to speak, but then her wolf-daemon caught sight of Kirjava. The girl froze. Then, as though hardly daring to believe it, she said, her mouth open: "You're Will Parry, en't you?"  
  
  
  
AN: Ooops..I ment to do a long chapter, but I ended up doing a short one! Oh well! Thankyou to the only person who reviewed, Tigeress247 


	3. Chapter III

Disclaimer: *Sigh* why do I always have to put this in? I don't own Lyra and Will.I wish I did.well.here you go! Hehehe, I'm listening to the Final Fantasy's music.oops, that's probably not a good thing, last time I did that while writing a fic, I got two worst enemies madly in love with each other.Hey, I got the video of The Lord of the Rings today! I've been watching it all day, and now my Dad thinks I'm a fanatic of TLOTR.hehehe.maybe he's not wrong.anyway, I don't see what all this has to do with me not owning Will and Lyra, but what the hell! Everyone who reads my fics can tell that I'm totally insane, so you already know that! Oh, by the way, I'm writing this at 25 to 11, so it may not be very good.  
  
Nekaros  
  
Chapter Three: More clues fall into place.  
  
Lyra looked around wildly. Coming towards her, with all the easy arrogance that only the Mind-benders could have, was one man, cloaked and hooded, as normal with Mind-benders.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked her. Suspicion was in his voice. "You're not one of the pupils in this school, are you?"  
  
Lyra snorted to herself. Easy to fool this idiot she thought to Pantalaimon.  
  
"No, of course not! I was actually in the school, but I was sending a message to the head teacher from one of her friends in the Covered Market- paid me a shilling, she did- but I en't in that school. As if they would have someone like me. Besides, I don't want to go to a school! I seen what they do there.."  
  
It had been easy for Lyra to fake the look of an ignorant and stupid peasant. She had almost lost her Jordan accent, being with girls who spoke very precise English, but it hadn't totally forsaken her, and she could use it when she needed.  
  
"Oh, I see." Said the soldier. "Do you remember what the head teacher's friend was called and looked like?"  
  
Lyra made her face pucker up into a frown, as if trying to remember, a good little girl, doing her best to help the soldiers. "Um..I dunno her name, she had blonde hair..I think..and her daemon was a parrot.yeah, with green feathers. We didn't like her daemon, we didn't. That parrot, he kept on making fun of my Pan."  
  
The soldier nodded distractedly. Then he said, "Alright then. If you see that woman with the parrot daemon again, then tell one of us, alright?"  
  
Lyra nodded. "Yeah, we will! We hate her!"  
  
"Alright then. You don't come back here anymore, alright? This school's going to be torn down."  
  
Lyra faked a look of dumb innocence. "Why's it gonna be torn down, Mister?"  
  
The soldier sniggered, and tapped his nose, looking very important-or so he thought. "That doesn't concern you. Now, run off and play."  
  
"Yes, mister." Lyra turned round, trying not to walk too fast. Then, chancing a look over her shoulder, saw the soldier walking away, broke into a run, and skidded into an Alleyway.  
  
"What now?" asked Pantalaimon, looking out at the people outside the alley.  
  
"Dunno. Pan, why d'you think they did that to the school?"  
  
"Well, you know them. When they get an idea that such-and-such a place harbors heretics then they go and demolish it."  
  
"Hmm..I dunno what we ought to do now..the Altheometer'll know!" she swung the bag down off her shoulder, and drew out the Alethometer.  
  
"But Lyra, we still don't know how to red it properly-"  
  
"Hush.."  
  
But suddenly, their heads jerked up, and they jumped to their feet. Two people were whispering at the other side of the Alley, and Lyra thought she had heard the name Will Parry among their muttered conversation. Carefully and delicately, she inched her way across to where the two people were speaking softly in the shadows.  
  
"Well, Master sent this girl, Auriel, to find him. Master seems to think that the boy knows where this Ezekiater is."  
  
"He sent a GIRL?"  
  
"Yes. I do not know why he did so. Not even the ones at the very top know that. Apparently, she was from this world, the only world where conscious beings have the ability to see their daemons. Other than that, there is no reason at all why Master has chosen this girl to find Will Parry. It remains a mystery."  
  
"Yes. It would have been much more logical just to send one of us."  
  
"Unless.."  
  
"What? What is it that you know that I don't?"  
  
"This is just hearsay, just gossip, but it is rumored that this girl has somehow got the powers of angels, AND of humans.."  
  
"What? Impossible!"  
  
"Not wholly so, my friend, not wholly so.."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well..no, the old Authority had them all put to death. It is impossible."  
  
A few meters away, Lyra was watching wide-eyed, and listening to all she could.  
  
~*~  
  
Will raised his head fully, his gaze fixed on the girl. "Yes. Yes, I am. Who're you?"  
  
The girl gasped in relief. "Oh, I'm so glad I found you, Will! You know, I was running out of time, he said I had to find you by Saturday, or else! I'm Auriel by the way, Auriel Rempiant, and this is my daemon Faernell."  
  
She said all of this such a rush, as though she was impatient to get the words out.  
  
"'He said?'" said Will. "Who told you to find me, and how did you get here? I mean, all the windows have been closed by the angels.."  
  
"Well, yeah. I was told to find you by an Angel, a big black one, with massive black wings! I dunno who he is, he just told me to bring you to the place where a window used to be, opening into Ci'gazze, wherever that is, and whatever that means! He..he told me that if I didn't find you then I would have to stay in this world for the rest of my life! I think.I think that angel is...evil.."  
  
  
  
AN: Wow! My longest chapter so far! And now it's *checks her watch* 25 past 12, (PM!) so I'm going to bed! Please forgive me for the short chapters, and I also apologize for not updating regally! Sorrrrry! THANKYOU to everyone who reviewed! Also thanx to everyone who is also reviewing my HP fic, Die for You! I haven't been updating that also..*sob* I'm so sorry! Anyway:  
  
A big THANKYOU to Erin, thanx also for reviewing Die for You! I trie to make the accent right.  
  
And also to Princess Leonide, Well met, my long-lost friend! Here is another chapter! Um, I'm not sure where the rest went.it just floated away out the window.aw, don't mind me, I'm only crazy...  
  
Thanx to 'me' I'm glad you liked it!  
  
And *drum roll pliz* THANKYOU to my faithfull best friend Mary, who always reviews! 


	4. Chapter IV

Disclaimer: There's a mole up a tree in my garden...  
  
Nekaros  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: The Task  
  
  
  
"It's almost time." Said Will, glancing at his watch. "Are you sure this is the right place?"  
  
"Well that's what he said." Said Auriel, looking around. She and Will were standing on the pavement of Northumberland avenue, exactly where Auriel had been told to be, with Will, to meet the Angel. "Of course, he could be lying. Maybe he's a evil demon to come and destroy us all. Or maybe he's actually a prince from this world who was turned into an angel, and who wants us to help him to become a human again."  
  
"You know what? I think you've got the wildest imagination I've ever encountered." Said Will, trying to stop his teeth from chattering in the pre-dawn chill. The reason? It was four in the morning.  
  
"So what?" said Auriel, yawning. "Why d'you think he wanted us to be here so early?"  
  
"Probably because any later there would be more people around. I think he probably he wants to keep this all very secret. I mean, wouldn't you notice if an angel happened to walk down the road?"  
  
She laughed at that. It was one thing that Will had noticed, that even at the slightest hint of a joke she would burst into laughter.  
  
"Prob'ly." She said. "But you can never tell with some people, especially in your world. Most people here walk around with their eyes shut!"  
  
Will opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off sharply by a soft voice that came from behind them, saying, "I quite agree. People only see what they expect to see."  
  
They both spun round to find-what? Before they caught more than a glimpse of the speaker, they heard a whooshing sound, and suddenly, they weren't in a busy Oxford street any more, but they weren't anywhere. At least, they weren't in any sort of place they could identify with. An immense plain of..colour...stretched out around them, shimmering purple and green.  
  
  
  
"What the-" began Will.  
  
"Where the-" began Auriel, but they were both cut off by the appearance of a huge angel, out of no-where, in front of them. He was immense, a huge being, a very high rank of angel. He seemed to radiate power, but...he also seemed to radiate darkness, evil....  
  
"You are in a new world that has just been created for the purpose of me to talk to you, and I have transported you here." Said the angel, smiling faintly, not a pleasant smile of mirth, but a dark leer. "And that answers both your questions. I believe you are wondering why I have brought you here. I have not much time, I must be present at the new Authority's council, so I will tell you the reason quickly, and you will ask no questions. Understand?"  
  
At the mention of 'the new authority' alarm bells started jangling inside Will's head, but he forced himself to nod his head.  
  
"Good. I need you two to..run an errand..for me. I need a certain magical artifact from a world into which I cannot go. The world's people have heard..certain lies..about the Authority, and have started to rebel against Him, and, using this..artifact..have managed to cast a ungodly spell that will deny entrance to all angels. This world is disobedient, and so will be destroyed, but that will come later. First, I need the artifact. You two will go and retrieve it. It is in the form of a stone, but a stone shaped in a perfect sphere, with bits of metals, mithril, silver, gold, in it. I will transport you to the world in which it is in."  
  
"Wait a minuet!" yelled Auriel, seemingly to have forgotten the angel's earlier warning-or threat- of no questions. "What makes you sure that we'll come along? I dunno 'bout Will, but I en't coming! Why should I?"  
  
The angel sucked in his breath sharply. He knew the girl would make problems, it was in her blood. Always questioning, refusing to bow down. He looked at her face and for a minuet, time seemed to change, and he seemed to see an older woman, about twenty, with rich brunette hair, longer than Auriel's, and two blue eyes that looked at him reproachfully.  
  
But then the illusion faded, and he found himself staring into the black eyes of Auriel.  
  
"Because," said the angel, mentally shaking himself. "If you don't, I will destroy your world. I have the power to. I swear I will if you don't."  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Oooooops! SORRY!!!!! I meant to make this chapter a long one, but..well..I'm SORRY! *sigh* anyways, I'd better go! Thanx to everyone who reviewed, I love you guys! Also, if you wanna read a REALLY good story, then go read Guardian by Luki Dimension! It's sooo cool! I've got Luki Dimension on my Favorite Authors, and Guardian's on my fave stories! PLEASE read it! It's sooo cool!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
